Signed, Sealed, Delivered
by Seiru Seishi-ya
Summary: Leon flirt with a cute delivery man from Sierra Delivery Service. Leon x Cloud. Now beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

**Signed Sealed Delivered - Chapter 1**

**Main Pairing:** Leon x Cloud

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, harsh language, AU, major OOC

**A/N:** I took the title from Stevie Wonder's song featuring Blue. I changed this chap a bit from the older version.

Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

Thank you for the kind reviews, constructive critiques and advices ^^ Special thanks: Jacksgirl217 I learned a lot! Thank you!

* * *

"Ew, that's gross!" Riku commented sharply when his co-worker, Axel explained his 'big idea' to give his new lover Roxas a present for his upcoming birthday. The red haired man stuck out his tongue and thrust both middle fingers up at Riku, turning to Cloud. "What do you think, Cloud?"

"What do you mean 'What do I think'?"

Axel frowned. Cloud was still busy counting out the packages he still had to deliver that day. "About the present I will give to Roxas. What do you think about that?"

"Oh, that!" Cloud's face changed, realization finally setting in. "You're going to get into a big box, tied round with a big red ribbon and then you're going to deliver it to Roxas. That kind of thing?"

Axel nodded several times.

Cloud lifted a few packages up and walking to the door, "As long as you don't pop out naked, Axel. I believe he will kill you on the spot if you do that." he ended with a short smirk and closed the door loudly; leaving the astonished Axel and Riku with his loud smug laughter.

* * *

The blond reached into his car, pulling out his schedule and observed his worksheet for the day. "Let's see . . . First package, Twilight Estate number 403, Squall . . . Leonhart?" He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Quite a weird name. Is he foreign?" Getting into the car and throwing the worksheet to the passenger's seat beside him, he turned on the gas and ran the car to the address he'd memorized.

After a while and a few blocks of Twilight Estate had gone by, Cloud finally arrived out front of the first house on his list. Not exactly a house, it was more like an old British castle that had been moved to this place - brick by brick, stone by stone. He turned off the car and fixed his blue hat before getting out, lifting one of the boxes and taking it with him. It was lucky the house's front gate was open, Cloud mused, because the box was heavy to lift with only one arm. Cloud walked through a very large front yard. He turned his head a little to the left and saw a big apple tree standing up steady with an old tire hanging from its branches by a single thick rope.

Cloud adjusted the box in his arms as he arrived at the big wooden front door. He pushed the bell and a couple of minutes later the door opened. A brown haired man in black clothing came out of the house.

"Sierra Delivery Service, Good morning, Sir! Is this Mr. Squall Leonhart's residence?"

"Yes, that's me." replied the brown haired man.

"Here's your package, Sir."

But the man just stared back in silence, he didn't say anything. Instead, his gaze just swept over the delivery man, biting his lower lip slightly and nodding several times like he understood something.

Cloud fidgeted uncomfortably. 'What's wrong with this guy?' he thought. He cocked his head a little. "Sir, Pardon, but is there something wrong?"

The brunet gasped slightly, interrupting his own thoughts. He shook his head. "No nothing. Just, put it here."

Cloud bent his body and put the box on the stone floor. Little did he know that the man before him was still following his every single move, a dirty look in his pair of stormy gray eyes.

His slim waist was going to feel great in his arms, the brunette thought. Also, he's the perfect height to kiss. He was almost lost thinking of dirty things while sniffing the blonde's hair that was mostly hidden behind a delivery company-printed blue baseball hat. He even had a pair of clear blue eyes, the brown haired man thought. And smooth cheeks and soft pink lips that looked like they were begging to be ravished. He twitched his lips a little. Really, this delivery guy was perfect. I wonder if he likes men?

"Please sign here, Sir." Cloud handed over a pile of receiving papers and a pen.

The brunet spun his forefinger, "Could you turn your back?" Cloud nodded.

"So Strife, what is the C for?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked down at his uniform, on the right side there was a nametag that read 'C. Strife'.

"What's the C for?"

'He's still asking questions? Just sign it, why don't you!' Cloud pressed his lips together firmly. The brunette man chuckled lightly, it made him want to tease the cute delivery man more. "Clark? Clive? Or Cameron?" He felt the other inhaled fast.

"Cloud."

"Huh?"

He pointed his forefinger into the air and made a cloud shape.

"Cloud."

The brunet nodded, understanding. "Oh, Cloud! It suits you. It feels nice on my tongue."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and withheld the urge to puke. 'Weird guy!'

"Call me Leon." The brown haired man said.

He felt a little pressure on his shoulders as the other signed the paper. "From your last name, Leonhart, right?"

"You're smart." Leon patted Cloud shoulders lightly.

Cloud rolled his eyes before he turned and took the papers. "Have a nice day, Sir." he said as he adjusted his baseball hat then walked back to his car. Without a second glance he sped off to the second address on his worksheet.

Leon followed the blonde's departure with his eyes until he disappeared around the corner, "I didn't know there was a gorgeous delivery man around here." He muttered.

Then he looked down at the box and sighed. "Work."

* * *

A week later, there was nothing special happening at Sierra Delivery Service. Just receiving and delivering packages, eating lunch and then back to delivering again until the work shift ended at 4 PM. But that morning, as everyone was busy preparing the packages they had to deliver that day, "WHAT! THAT JERK AGAIN?" Cloud cried hysterically when he found the unexpected first receiver's name on his worksheet.

Riku approached him and read it aloud. "Twilight Estate 403, Squall Leonhart. What, you have a problem with this guy?"

Cloud exhaled, throwing his worksheet on to the packages. "Last week, he flirted with me."

"So? It's not like you've never been seduced by a customer before, right?"

Cloud adjusted several packages in his arms, still grumbling. "Shut up, Riku!" his upper lip twitching in irritation, "What the hell do you mean by 'seduced?'"

"Oh, remember the last case? That ummm, what was his name? ...Almasy guy." Axel interrupted. He tucked his pen behind the back of his ear and bundled his work packages onto a trolley.

Cloud gasped, "Axel, please! Don't remind me about that again. I've had enough trouble with that, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't recall it."

"Oh yeah. The one who tried to grope Cloud's butt but ended up with a lifetime injury because Cloud kicked him right in his . . ."

"Riku!" Cloud gritted his teeth, warning the silver haired one to at least shut up.

"Motherfucking dick." Cloud muttered. He glared coldly at Axel as the red head suddenly added "Yeah, it caused such a ruckus. He complained to Cid to try and fire you. But you know how Cid is. He wouldn't bother giving himself such a headache over someone like that. Besides, he knew who threw the shit here. I bet he's an impotent jerk right now."

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes exhaustedly. Riku patted his shoulders, "Bear with it, Cloud. Just look at it as a hazard of the job."

Cloud sighed again "Do I look like easy prey? So many guys I meet flirt with me!"

"Well, you're not easy prey, but you are tease-able." said the silverette with a playful smirk.

Right, tease-able for a guy? That's not even funny to joke about, the blond thought. Cloud sighed deeply. Even if he said anything to them, it wasn't like they would understand his feelings anyway. He always felt awkward around other guys. He had always just assumed that he was not into that kind of thing. He had had a crush on his childhood friend, Tifa in elementary school. But that was it. The black haired girl only saw him as a good friend and nothing more. And Zack… he… Cloud shook his head to sober himself.

He glanced over at his two co-workers. Yeah, they were different.

Axel had a boyfriend named Roxas, whom he was immensely proud of. He would brag about him every chance he got and try and talk about him in any conversations he had. He once said that Roxas looked a lot like Cloud in physical appearance. Spiky blond hair and blue eyes, but younger. It wasn't that Axel had a thing for the older blond. It was something else. Axel seduced Roxas when he delivered a package for him. And their first encounter was a murder attempt case, on Roxas' side. But, who knows what he did next to finally convince Roxas to accept him as his boyfriend.

Was he a masochist or something?

Riku, he had a boyfriend too - a cheerful brunette named Sora. There was nothing much to explain there. They had been neighbors, and one day they had realized that they had feelings for each other. And so they became just a normal happy couple with the same kind of sappy romantic spices. He still freshly remembered how Sora had burst into the office looking for Riku just because the silver haired man hadn't called him all day.

* * *

And now he was being flirted with by a guy he had just met. And what was even worse was he had to deliver another package to him now. He hit his car steering wheel anxiously. It had been a quarter of an hour since he had arrived at Leonhart's house. But he still couldn't budge from his seat. But then, there were still piles of packages he had to deliver that day.

Enough of this thing! He bumped his blond head onto the steering wheel in frustration. If he didn't move, nothing would happen. Besides, he was probably not even in the house right now. Cloud hoped that someone else would open the door, his family, or his butler maybe? With that huge house, it would be kind of weird if he didn't have any maids.

He thanked god that he was right as a black haired girl opened the door. He secretly huffed.

"Sierra Delivery Service, good morning Miss! Here's your package."

But again, he felt something was wrong as the girl just stood there and swept her eyes over him. Then she suddenly squealed triumphantly, clapping her hands in front of her chest. "You're Cloud, right?"

The delivery man could just nod weakly. Hey, it couldn't be that she was flirting with him? Well, he had nothing to complain about if the one who was flirting with him was a girl, besides this girl was pretty cute too.

"You're just as he said! You're totally checked! I'm Yuffie, Leon's cute little cousin!" She said; offering her hand for a handshake, "Ah, I forgot!" she retracted her hand when she saw Cloud's hands were full.

Cloud could do nothing. 'Great.' he thought to himself.

"Wait, I'll call for Leon to come here."

Cloud panicked when that name was mentioned, and then quickly put on an act. He put the package down on the stone floor and offered a pile of receiving papers and a pen. "Err, Miss. You just need to sign here."

The girl grinned widely, "That package must be for Leon, right? So, I'll go get him to sign it."

Cloud froze. The girl turned again and said, "You're perfect, Cloud. I wish the best for both of you." She ended by thrusting both thumbs up and winking one of her eyes at him.

'What the hell is going on here?' He exclaimed desperately to himself.

* * *

Someone please pinch his cheek, hard, so he can wake up from this nightmare!

Cloud gulped lightly as the flirtatious man from last week stood right in front of him with a vivid expression on his face. He gave up when the brunette took the papers and pen from his hands and spun his finger again for Cloud to turn his back.

"It's been a week right, Cloud?"

"Yes." Cloud answered shortly.

He patted lightly on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud turned around fast and took back the papers,

"Have a nice day, Sir." He said stoically tugging at his blue hat.

"I have." Leon answered.

But just as Cloud was about to step off the porch, Leon quickly grabbed his hand. Cloud gulped uncomfortably.

"Cloud, can I have your cell number?"

The blond screaming loudly in his head 'Wha-? Aaaaakkkhhh!' He pulled his hand from the others and tried to look as calm as he could. "Uhm, if you need to deliver something, just call the office. Our number is on the receiver sheet."

Leon shook his head, "No, your number, Cloud."

Cloud felt ready to kill himself. "Hm . . . I, it's . . . my-my number?"

The brunette nodded, "You know, maybe we can go out somewhere this weekend."

Cloud fidgeted, "Maybe no, Sir."

"Why?"

"It's just . . . Sorry, Sir." Then suddenly he ran hastily outside the gate; too late for Leon to catch him, already gone with the delivery car.

Leon sighed deeply. His young cousin who had been peeking out of the window came out with a wide grin on her face. "So Leon, looks like he's playing hard to get. You failed this time."

Leon frowned at her. He knew damned well she was right.

"Maybe he already has a lover?" Yuffie suggested.

"If he has a lover, why didn't he just say so?" Leon snapped irritably.

"Maybe he doesn't like guys."

Leon rolled his eyes, "So? Why didn't he just say it?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." She teased with a loud laugh.

"Oh."

Yuffie firmed her lips in amusement when she saw a broken hearted expression on her cousin's face, "Don't worry, you still have a chance, Leon."

"I don't know."

She grinned again. "I'll help you."

He tried not to look too enthusiastic at her words, smoothing his twitching lips, he turned to the girl. "How? You saw yourself; I couldn't even get his number."

"You were just too eager, Leon. He seems to be a delicate person, so you must approach him in a delicate way too."

"Just help me, Yuffie. At least get his phone number or address."

She swayed her hand, "Calm down, Leon. Do you have patience? Just listen, this cute little cousin is gonna be your cupid. But remember, this doesn't come cheap."

He raised his eyebrows incredulously, "What? You're charging?"

"Come on, Leon! I guarantee it. It's cheaper than your new PC."

"That's different. That's for my work."

"It's the saaame!" She growled it. "Don't be a cheapskate, Leon. Or you will never ever get him."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes!" She said in a high chirpy tone.

He had lost. She was right, again. He sighed deeply, "How much?"

She looked like she was thinking for a while, "Hm, how about five times my current pocket money?"

"Hah! How about two times?"

She frowned, "Four times!"

He glared at her and Yuffie puffed her cheeks. "Last deal, three times or nothing" She said.

"Okay, deal."

The girl stretching her body upright, "Well then, it's nice doing business with you, brother. You will get his cell number and exact address tomorrow."

"Just make sure he doesn't know anything about this." Leon stepped back into his house with a frown.

She chuckled, "Oh, are you afraid? Don't worry, Leon. I'll make sure that he doesn't have any idea of this. I'm a professional, you know."

"Whatever. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Signed Sealed Delivered - Chapter 2**

**Main Pairing:** Leon x Cloud

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, harsh language, AU, major OOC

**A/N:** Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

"Cloud, it's me Leon. Sorry for looking your number up without your permission. But, in any case I want to meet you again - outside of work. So, how about we have lunch together this weekend?"

* * *

"He's so damn persistent…!" Cloud grunted endlessly, every five minutes his cell phone rang, phone calls and messages flooded his inbox.

"Looks busy here, Cloud."

A raven haired man with a friendly face broke Cloud's line of curses. The blond jolted and his face dusted red in embarrassment, "Eh! No, just…"

"Secret admirer?" the raven haired man teased before busying himself again with his automotive magazine.

"No way! It's annoying." Cloud pouted, his fingers didn't stop clicking the delete option on each message the brunette sent to him. He had to be careful not to delete any important message he intended to keep. If only his cell phone had a blacklist service on it, it sure would help him a lot. But it was too troublesome to suddenly change his number.

"Aaah…. I want this car!"

"Which one?" Cloud asked as he sat closer to the other. "Ah! Impossible. You're too poor to buy that kind of car, Zack." He said with a soft chuckle, spying a luxurious sleek black sport's car picture in the magazine.

The older man named Zack frowned, strangely it gave an optimistic expression to him. "No no no. It's not impossible. I will have it someday, you'll see."

The blond chuckled, "Yeah yeah. Give me a ride when you do, okay?"

"Okay. But only after Aerith. I'm planning on make her my first passenger in this car." Zack answered in a cheerful voice.

But Cloud heard it differently. Was it because he mentioned Aerith's name, the town belle who was Zack's girlfriend? He had to get sober. He wasn't like that, right? But what was it about this black haired man that was so…

Was he receiving karma for being different to Axel and Riku?

Zack was his only best friend. Ever since he came to Radiant Town to live alone, he had been his very first friend. Zack had helped him managed his belongings when he'd moved to Midgar apartments a couple of years ago. He, who had a problem with anybody new who tried to approach him. But because of Zack, he was now proud to say that he was living independently and could get a job and be fine with it even though he had to meet new people every day.

Cloud almost forgot how it felt when one day Zack had asked to have dinner together to introduce his new girlfriend to him. Was what he felt disappointment because his best friend was not dedicated his time only to him? Or was it because he had other feelings for him? He'd rather not answer that. He was not inclined that way, right?

He flipped his cell close and put it back in his pants pocket, exhaling deeply. He stood up from the apartment building's front steps, "Well, just tell me when that time comes." He said as he controlled the emotion in his voice and smiled artificially.

"Where are you going? Work?"

"Yeah. Just half time though. Today is Friday."

"Ah!" Zack exclaimed in realization, "It's Friday. I'll invite Aerith for dinner tomorrow night."

The raven haired man busied himself texting his beloved girlfriend with a wide grin gracing on his face. Cloud mounted his only treasure - a motorbike that he had named Fenrir, and drove to work.

* * *

Cloud groaned in desperation as he felt his cell phone vibrating non-stop in his pocket. He didn't feel like opening it any time soon though. Then out of nowhere, a shadow of a certain man suddenly flashed in his mind. He got goose bumps on the nape of his neck and he decided to gas his motorbike into high speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Signed Sealed Delivered - Chapter 3**

**Main Pairing:** Leon x Cloud

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, harsh language, AU, major OOC

**A/N:** Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

The first thing Leon saw when he opened his front door that morning was the expected delivery man pouting deeply. He was adorable, he thought to himself as he held his smile.

"Sierra Delivery Service, your package, _sir_."

"Morning, Cloud." The brunette greeted, right elbow resting on the door frame, left hand hooked onto his waist. The scene made the delivery man feel intimidated, Leon was a lot taller. Not too concern by it, as usual, Cloud put the package down and gave the pile of receivers sheets to the customer. And also as usual, Leon motioned his forefinger for the delivery man to turn his body so that he could sign the paper on his back. But this time was different. The blond started the conversation first - a cold toned question.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?"

"Hm?" Leon asked back.

Cloud spun his body around, narrowing his eyes in deep irritation.

* * *

Sierra delivery service's office - five past seven in the morning and Cloud's jaw dropped in utter shock as he received his work sheet for the day. "What is the meaning of this…?"

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Riku asked, concerned words but not in a concerned tone.

The blond shoved his work sheet into Riku's face, "Look."

As the silverette caught a certain name, 'Squall Leonhart' he snorted in amusement. "So?"

"Look at the address!" Cloud ordered, his finger pointing to the address column beside the name.

Riku narrowed his eyes, inspecting each letter in the column, "Mid-… eh? Isn't that the apartment building where you live, Cloud?" He looked again at the sheet, "And… isn't that room number the room beside yours? I thought that room was empty?"

"Guess it's not anymore." The blond sighed deeply in exhaustion, his work sheet dangling loosely in his hand, ready to fall.

"Does he know that you live there? It's too odd for a coincidence, his room's right beside yours. And isn't he a rich guy? What's he doing in a run-down apartment?"

"Sorry it's run down! It's all I can afford on my current salary." Cloud snapped, earning a wide grin from the other. From Cid's office behind them, they heard the company's owner yelling, 'Work hard, Cloud!' making the two freeze nervously for a while.

The blond exhaled deeply, picking up from the unanswered question. "I don't know." He said in a weak tone. His brain was blocked; he didn't want to think about anything just now. What a major turn out for a Monday morning, he mocked to himself.

Suddenly, he felt his home was not his sanctuary anymore.

* * *

The irritating glare was still there. He was waiting for a detailed explanation and of course, the mischievous brunette wasn't going to explain his plan.

"So, how did you know I lived in this apartment?"

"Oh. You live here too?" He asked, obviously playing dumb to make the other snap. And it worked. The vein on Cloud's temple twitched irritably. He shouted, pointing to the door at the left side of Leon's room. "Don't act stupid! You knew that was my-"

He halted his accusation. Did he really not know where his room was? Coincidence? If not, how?

Cloud felt his head was choked up with unnecessary things he shouldn't have been bothering with right then. His privacy, even his unrequited crush, annoying customers, this month's electricity bill he hadn't paid yet. Small things like the hundred munny that he had lost this morning in his pocket. He was breathing heavily even though he hadn't run anywhere; his eyes were wide open in shock. For what seemed to be forever he stood in a state of catatonia before he was jolted by a snickering voice that the brunette emitted.

"What?" his voice was low and sharp.

Leon shrugged; both hands in his pants' pocket. He brought his face closer to the other, making Cloud back up slightly, and then winked his right eye playfully. "I think I like you even more."

And so, with that single statement from the brunet, Cloud finished his work with a floating mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the first time since he had first moved into his apartment building, Cloud became awfully cautious to the point of being paranoid. He turned his head around, especially to the door at his right side before he unlocked his own door and entered his room. Once he was inside, he made sure he locked the door and chained it.

"Ah! The balcony!" He remembered fortunately. Unfortunately the space between each balcony was so close that you could literally jump between the balconies of each room in the building, which meant that he could jump into his room anytime. There was nowhere safe anymore. He shivered at his own imagination and how the mischievous man could actually jump over and attack him in the night.

Now he found that his nightmare had just begun when he opened the glass door and saw the brunette, supporting his chin on his palm on his own balcony, staring longingly at his laundry that hung from his room.

"What… are you looking at?" a sense of horror gracing his pale face.

"Hm?" Leon finally realized that the blond was standing at the door, he reacted. "Your underwear?"

"Huh? Eeeh!" Cloud's face became paler, aside from his laundry the worst of it was there were his chocobo printed boxers hanging face to face with the brunette.

He hastily pulled down all of his laundry; including the one Leon had been sniffing. "Are you a pervert or something?" Cloud exclaimed when Leon intentionally picked up his boxers. Cloud snatched them back.

"Ooh, I'm a pervert for you, Cloud." Leon sang. Now he understood how his little cousin felt when she squealed over two beautiful boys who embraced each other in a seductive way in her comic books.

Cloud groaned. He shoved his laundry basket into his room in one go.

"Cloud." The blond turned his head at the call, Leon pointed to the fabric beneath his feet. He looked down. The damned boxers betrayed him. He took the boxers and threw it into the room before slamming the glass door closed harshly.

"Can I ask you something?" Cloud asked, stomping to the balcony's edge that divided his and Leon's room. He exhaled deeply, then exclaimed, "Where's your castle? I don't freaking care if you're rich because you're a gigolo or a bank robber!"

'Gigolo…?' Leon thought to himself in the middle of Cloud's line of curses.

"I just want to know what the hell you're doing here! Chasing my butt?" The blond panted heavily, his eyes blood shot.

"Well, yeah. You didn't respond to my calls or reply to my messages. What did you think I'd be doing here?" As expected, Cloud had already guessed what he would say next, but he never thought he would be so shocked like this himself.

"But…" Leon continued, "I still don't know if you're willing to give _your butt_ to me or not." He said with a wicked grin.

Cloud choked sharply, coughing non-stop for a couple of minutes before clearing his throat to end it. He glared coldly back at the brunette,

"In hell!" The blond retorted.

"I'll reserve a place in hell if you want it."

Cloud rolled his eyes, grumbling inaudibly as he stomping back into his room, locking his glass door and even went as far as blocking it with a small cabinet.

The brunette snickered in amusement. "He's cute."

* * *

Cloud dropped himself onto the mattress in his room, feeling all the weight overloading his pitiful head. A minute later his cell phone rang, and before he flipped it open he saw who the caller was through the small LCD screen. He threw the cell phone under the bed, exhaling exhaustedly into his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Signed Sealed Delivered - Chapter 4**

**Main Pairing:** Leon x Cloud

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, harsh language, AU, major OOC

**A/N**: Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

Leon was staring hard like a cat from his third floor balcony. His brain interpreted the scene as a yellow furry chocobo and a wicked raven having a friendly chat under a tree in the garden. "Who the hell is he?" He mumbled lowly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the chocobo one smiling lightly. He'd never seen it before. He'd never seen that kind of expression from him. Well, what did he expect? He hadn't known him that long. The first meeting was alright, but the times after that, every time they had met the blond never smiled at him. It's just a formal smile for his work, he thought. Lately he'd only seen a twitch on his lips, he still like it though. The expression the delivery man had shown him made Leon was to tease him more.

He took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialed a number fast. In less than a minute he saw the blond flip open his own cell, luckily without noticing the caller first, or he would have ignored the call.

"Look up." He hissed into the speaker.

The chocobo one finally found out who the caller was on his cell's LCD. He pouted then tilted his head to the balcony where the brunette stood and waved his hand at him. Without any response to Leon, Cloud turned his head back to his little conversation with the raven one.

Seeing this, the cat eventually decided to approach him.

* * *

"Hi, Cloud."

"Uwaaa!" The blond jolted sharply as he closed his delivery truck door and found Leon standing behind it. "You surprised me." He said, earning a chuckle from the other. Leon turned his head around to look for someone, but he didn't find him. He sighed in disappointment.

Cloud managed a medium sized box in one arm while he put the receiver's sheet on it with the other hand. "What?" He finally asked when he realized that the brunette still hadn't budged from his place, his eyes checking him out.

Leon shrugged, hands inside his pants pockets.

"I don't have any package to deliver to you today, you know." Cloud said stoically.

"I know. I don't expect one today either."

Without any response, the delivery man walked across the street to a small house in front of the apartment building. After a single push on the bell, the house owner came out. Leon saw him from afar, Cloud smiling to the customer as he handed him the package. But, he'd already seen that smile.

As the blond walked back to the delivery truck, he bumped into the raven one who rode his yellow pick-up truck. The truck stopped near Cloud and he approached the driver who waved his hand to him. That's it! That was the smile. That was the expression he saw before. In addition, he saw the aura that made an invisible barrier between them and people around them. He narrowed his eyes, hands inside his pockets turning into tight fists. What's their connection? He asked himself.

By the time Cloud came back to check the packages inside his delivery truck, a series of accusations awaited him.

"You seem to be quite intimate with him."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Who is he?"

"That's none of your concern."

"You never smile at me like that."

"Should I?"

Leon's lips pursed into a firm line. He exhaled fast before speaking in a sharp tone, "You should have told me you have a boyfriend."

Cloud's hand halted, he sighed deeply before slamming the truck's door close. He finally turned his eyes and glared at the brunet.

"What makes you think that? Zack's straight. He has a girlfriend, okay? And it's not your freaking problem who I get intimate with, whether they are my friends or not."

"But you like him," Leon cut in.

Cloud's mouth gaped slightly in shock. He felt like his heart had stopped beating and his throat had gone dry as he heard Leon's words. He forced himself so hard to control his eyes that were now suddenly welling with unwanted tears.

"Right?" He said again for emphasis.

"S-so...? For your information, he's just my friend." Cloud stuttered lowly before getting back into his delivery car.

* * *

The blonde's watery glare was still shadowing his eyes, and even Leon couldn't find an opening to talk to him. Leon watched Cloud drive his car away as if he was avoiding the brunet's last accusation. And it made his brain suddenly work on a mischievous plan.

"Friend, he said?" Leon muttered lowly on his way back to his room. He snorted, "Well… we'll see if I can use him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Signed Sealed Delivered - Chapter 5**

**Main Pairing:** Leon x Cloud

**Warning:** Male x Male Relationships, harsh language, AU, major OOC,

**A/N:** Uuuhh… I think I have changed Leon into a total pervert in this fict… Sorry

And about Zack. I know he shouldn't be in this fict, at least not in KH category, but I don't have the right idea to make it a crossover fict, and his character is just what I need for the story development. Sorry again. I put him as an OC. Don't worry, other KH characters will show up later.

Don't flame me, please. It won't get me anywhere. Critiques and advices are much more appreciated.

* * *

The only good thing - correction, the best, and the greatest thing in his _rundown_ apartment (according to Riku) was the shower. Yes, the shower. Though there was no luxurious bubbled Jacuzzi or even a small bath tub in the tiny so called bathroom, the shower alone compensated for everything that this _rundown_ apartment (according to Riku) lacked.

The temperature, the water splashing, it truly was a heaven on earth. He almost forgot about his little sanctuary the apartment building kept safe for him. Every time he showered, it was like his entire burden streamed down the drain automatically. Even _he_ wouldn't dare to bother him in the shower. Cloud would protect this last bastion with all his might.

Or so he thought…

* * *

Zack cheerfully climbed the apartment building stairs, holding a brown groceries bag in his left arm and a plastic bag in his right hand. Today Cloud would make dinner for them. Cloud happily agreed to cook as long as Zack bought all the ingredients they needed. He wrote down everything he had to buy this afternoon and gave it to Zack. That meant Cloud could save some money too, even though on the other hand, Zack complained a bit about the extra money he had to spend when he was trying to save money for the sports car of his dream.

But be that as it may, but Zack loved Cloud's cooking very much. The car could wait, but his hungry stomach couldn't.

He walked down the corridor to the usual pace, just then he halted a few feet from Cloud's apartment's door. There is an unfamiliar brunette man greeting him,

"You are…Zack Fair?" he asked in a confident tone.

The raven haired man blinked in question.

* * *

Back in this heavenly shower, Cloud put both of his hands against the wall while the hot water streaming over his head and soaked his naked body. His right hand reached up to his locks whenever they begin to bother his eyes because of the water flow, tucking them back behind his ear.

Cloud heard a sound of a key and then the sound of the door being opened in the front room. He had unchained it before. It must be Zack, he guessed. He'd promised to cook dinner for him this afternoon. Cloud had given him a spare key to his apartment in case of emergencies or if he just wanted to come over anytime; although Zack was not the kind of person to just barge into someone else's home on a whim without good reason.

"Cloud! Where are you?"

"In the shower!" The blond answered in a loud voice through the sound of the streaming water.

"I'll put the groceries on the kitchen table!"

"Okay!"

Weird. He thought he could vaguely hear Zack talking to someone else. Unfortunately he couldn't be sure whose voice it was due to the shower's noise. Who? Aerith? Had she come here with him too? It wasn't unusual, though she would sometimes visit him either together with Zack or by herself to help him manage the house. After all Zack always said that Cloud was like his own younger brother and he really liked Cloud very much, so Aerith said that Zack's precious person was precious to her too.

'A brother, huh, I should be satisfied with that.' His mind's floating, the water now felt like a thousand needles hammering his skull. A second later, he came to and thudded his head against the wall in frustration. "Hey, wait a minute! What was I thinking?!"

"Well, in my personal opinion, I think you look good."

'Huh?' He straightened his head, eyes blinking incredulously. A strangely familiar voice scattered his thoughts, and moreover, he suddenly felt insecure from the tone of it.

"The complexion, muscle tightness, the butt line,"

'Eh?' Cloud's vein was twitching at the last word. He knew whose voice that was.

"Perfect. Just my type."

"Wha-…"

Now, not only horror, but amplified anger could be seen on Cloud's face as the blond slowly turned his head to the door way. A misty figure of a certain man he was trying to avoid with all his might, stood leisurely right in front of the opened shower door.

Cloud's face was burning in rage, embarrassment and disbelief. His eyes widened, and his lips trembled as he shouted, "Wha-… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, FUCKER?!"

Aah, one nasty word he'd learned from the infamous potty mouthed Axel which finally got its chance to be exclaimed loudly. And Cloud did remember where his tightened fists and kicks landed.

* * *

"Uwah, Cloud. You're brutal!"

Zack threw an ice pack he took from the freezer with a loud 'Here!' to the now-bruised brunette man. He grimaced as if he was the one who was in pain himself. "Ugh… I'm just so glad that it's not me who was there." He said again as he narrowed his eyes while checking a bluish bruise on Leon's left cheek.

"You bet." Leon uttered. The ice pack helped a little, but his cheek still felt like it was burning. Luckily he had dodged a bit earlier from the blonde's hard kick and it eventually landed on his poor thigh. If he'd dodged just a second later, it would have been serious damage to his _upper __t__high_. Being a dan 2 in karate sure is valuable at those kinds of times.

Cloud still had a scowl on his face since he'd literally thrown Leon out of the bathroom. He was now dressed in a plain yellow T-shirt and a pair of washed jeans, but he strangely felt like he was still naked thanks to the earlier unexpected event. "And who said you could go peeking in the shower, huh?!" He snarled.

"I wasn't peeking, I was just-" Leon answered casually, a contented smile that clearly pissed the blond off even further for he knew what this man was going to say next. Cloud harshly chopped up a carrot with a sharp knife, the loud sounds it emitted made the other two men jump instinctively,

"Huuh? What were you saying?" He growled creepily; taking up the gleaming knife in front of his face with a threatening look.

"Uwaah, Cloud, what's your problem?" Zack got up from his seat, a surprised look on his face. After all this was the first time he'd seen Cloud look murderous like this. Cloud pointed the knife at the bruised brunet across the table, shouting "He's the one who's got the problem here! Peeking at another guy showering, like a maniac."

"Like I said, I wasn't peek-"

"You say that you weren't peeking, but you just wanted to look at me in the nude in the shower, right?! Then shut that freaking mouth!" Cloud cut in fiercely.

"You're wrong." Said the brunet in defense, "Well, in the end that's what happened, just as you said, but at first-"

Cloud rolled his eyes in deep irritation, he couldn't stand it. "Why you?"

"Cloud, I was the one who asked him to call you actually." The raven haired man suddenly cut in, preventing the upcoming carnage with a kitchen knife. The blond stared at him deeply in question, "Huh?" He turned to the brunet who said "I told you." with a light shrug.

"Huh?!"

Finally confessing, Zack spoke up. "You see, we have fish here." He pointed to some herrings wrapped up with now-melted ice cubes in a plastic wrapper on the kitchen counter. "And the market place is kinda far from here, you see the ice?! I thought that if we waited a little longer, the fish would go bad, so I asked him to call you." He continued with an innocent smile on his face.

Cloud froze. What's with this? Should he chew Zack out too?

"Haah…" The blond sighed, looking much more exhausted to the smiling man. "Then why didn't you just put them in the freezer until I'd finished my shower?"

A thread's snapping sound of realization could be heard in Zack's head. He thudded his right fist into his left palm. "Oh! You're right. Hahaha. I forgot."

As much as he wanted to chew Zack out for luring Leon to the bathroom, this innocent reaction from Zack had shown him was too much to handle with anger, in the end Cloud just let out a light chuckle from his mouth. "You're stupid, Zack."

Suddenly the air relaxed with Cloud's laughter and mockery of Zack's stupidity. Zack laughed loudly and defended his innocence, totally relaxing the atmosphere after the earlier intense air they had in the room.

But unfortunately not for Leon. He was clearly not only uncomfortable, but jealous. Jealous was the right word for what he felt right then towards the scene before him. Just what did this ordinary black haired guy do to make Cloud laugh so congenially like that? And the fact that this man had a spare key to Cloud's apartment. Was there another word to precisely describe what he truly felt besides jealousy?

If he went back and listed everything that he had done to the blond, well, he couldn't really find a good one. But he definitely wouldn't like it if he just let this cute chocobo get taken by an unknown crow. On the other hand, he didn't know what to do to break down this atmosphere; he could only stare at them in irritation.

It was a couple of minutes, the pleasant air hanging in the room, before Cloud realized Leon's glare and his expression turned stern. He asked, "By the way, Zack, how do you know that guy over there?"

"That guy? Oh, you mean Leon?" Zack captured the brunette to his right of the table, but seemed unaware of the sharp glare addressed directly to him.

"I just met him earlier in front of your apartment."

Cloud stood still, "Earlier? In front of my room?" asked him. 'What did he want?'

* * *

#Earlier#

"You are…Zack Fair?" said in a confident tone.

The raven haired man blinked in question.

"Ah, sorry. I just moved here not long ago. I'm Leon. I live in the apartment beside Cloud's, over there." Leon said again while pointed to the door of his room.

Zack opened his eyes wider, "Oh! You're Cloud's neighbor?! …Sorry." He said as he showed his hands were full with grocery bags and couldn't reach out his hand for a handshake.

"It's okay. Are you perhaps going to meet up with Cloud?"

"Yeah. He promised to make our dinner today."

The brunet responded in a rather low voice like there was something he'd just came up in his head, "Oh. So he can cook too…"

Seeing that, Zack made a conclusion, "Do you want to join us Leon?"

"Can I?" Leon asked artificially doubtful, but Zack hadn't realize it.

"Of course. I bought an extra portion just in case anyway. Cloud is a nice kid, he won't mind it if you join us. The more the merrier right?! Just think of it as your welcome party."

"Hmh.. You're right." Leon said with a couple of slight nods. "It's a good chance." He mumbled lowly.

"Huh? You say something?" Zack asked as he walked passed Leon to Cloud's apartment's door.

Leon jerked his head from his shallow thoughts, "No. Nothing."

Zack turned his body to the brunette and offered the plastic bag in his right hand to him, "If you don't mind, Leon. Could you please hold this for a while? I get to the key in my pocket."

After Leon took the plastic bag, he asked the other about his earlier statement that piqued his interest, "A key?"

"Cloud gave me the spare key to his apartment just in case of an emergency. Besides he lives alone, so we should help each other, right. I've known him since he moved to this place. Ah, but I don't live in this building. I have a workshop not far from here; you can visit there when you have time. I'm almost always at my workshop." Zack explained in detail, the sound of a key jiggling from the key hole. The door opened and he beckoned the other through; a vague sound of a shower could be heard from the back room.

"Come in. How did you get to know Cloud, Leon? Co-worker?"

"No." Leon answered, his head shook lightly. "Well, it's pretty much related to work though. I've not know him long. I found him living in this apartment building."

"Hee… Wait a sec. Cloud! Where are you?" Zack exclaimed loudly into the house.

"In the shower!"

Leon followed the other inside and into the kitchen. On the way inside, he memorized everything that was in the house. The lack of furniture: only a small couch in front of a small TV set and a worn out coffee table in the living room. He also found the small cabinet the blond was using to block the balcony's glass door from the laundry event the other day. He chuckled in amusement.

They're arrived at the kitchen: a counter with a gas stove and a few frying pans hanging on it. There was also a small dining table with three seats around it. Zack exclaiming again, "I'll put the groceries on the kitchen table!"

"Okay!" Replied the host.

"Ah, Leon. Just put that on the table. And, would you call Cloud out of the shower while I manage some things here?"

"Eh?" Whether he realizes it or not, there was a wicked scene flashing suddenly in his brain.

"The door is on the left, just knock on it." Fortunately Zack has busying himself with the groceries.

So the brunette took the liberty to just walk up to the appointed door. As he got closer to the door, the sound of the shower's stream got louder in his ears. When he finally stood in front of the exact door,

"Just knock." He muttered lowly.

His left hand was already poised to knock, when suddenly he changed his mind.

'It's a shame if I just knock, right?!'

Then he decided to move the hand to the knob and rotate it slowly. It wasn't locked. The sound of the water's stream was clearer as he walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was small but it had enough space, even the shower part was located just a little further in the room and it had a separate door too. And he was lucky enough to find that the glass door was open.

Leon stepped inaudibly just an inch from the door way, crossing his arms and enjoying the scene from the open door. Cloud's body was gleaming erotically amongst the stream. His face seemed deep in thought, which looked real sexy in Leon's eyes. He smiled contentedly, observing what was served in front of his very eyes, added with inappropriate thoughts crossing his brain until he saw the naked blond thud his head against the wall while muttering, "Hey, wait a minute! What was I thinking?!"

And of course the brunet instinctively answered, "Well, in my personal opinion, I think you look good."

The blond straightened his head.

Eyes still nailed to Cloud's body, trailing from the upper part to the lower part. "The complexion, muscle tightness, the butt line,"

It seemed Cloud reacted to the words Leon was saying.

"Perfect. Just my type." The last comment from the brunet.

"Wha-…"

Cloud slowly turned his head to the door way, his face clearly showing that he was really pissed off. Then, he shouted loudly, his reaction like something you see on action movies.

"Wha-… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, FUCKER?!"

Cloud tightened his right fist; the left cheek of the brunet was graced with a bruise before he could dodge. Next, Cloud raised his left leg, but it landed on Leon's thigh, thanks to the fast reflex of his lower body. Or else, it would have ended up being a permanent trauma.

* * *

"Well, you know the story." Leon uttered as he pointed to his indigo cheek. It didn't look as swollen as earlier.

"Che, serves you right." Cloud spat.

"Well it was partly my fault too." Zack laughed stiffly. He turned to Leon, "And you know, I thought that I told you to just knock on the door."

The brunet exhaled before stating, "I just thought maybe he might not hear it. And besides…"

"Besides?"

Leon winked his right eye playfully towards the blond who instantly frowned in disgust, "Besides, I'm kind of interested in Cloud."

"Interested?" The black haired man seemed to think about the meaning behind that word.

"I like him." The brunette said firmly.

Zack blinked again in realization. "Oh! You mean you like Cloud?! I like him too, you know. That's why we're good friends. I even think of him like he's my own younger brother." uttered Zack innocently.

This time, it was Leon's turn to blink in question.

Cloud sighed deeply, "He doesn't have that G word in his dictionary."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's with this G word? Good word?! I have a lot in my dictionary." Zack stated smugly, thumbs up as if to praise himself.

Cloud rolled his eyes, "See?!"

Obviously Leon understood what the blond meant and in fact he was quiet intrigued by this new information about the raven haired one. "Is that so..." He glanced over to the blond, "Then it's a shame for you, I guess."

Cloud responded with an angry glare, he almost threw the knife at him "Shut up! I'm not like you!" Leon pretended to dodged the throw. He laughed despite being glared at by Cloud. He had totally forgotten about his bruised cheek.

"By the way Leon. What do you do for a living? I thought you were Cloud's co-worker." Zack asked after the laughter had dried up.

Leon cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm in programming."

"Programming?"

"For games." He continued

"Hee…" Zack nodded his head in understanding. "What kind of games?"

"Quite a lot, mostly computer games."

Cloud snorted cynically, "Knowing this guy, I bet they're adult games."

"Eh?!" Zack exclaimed, not in surprise but rather in enthusiasm.

"Zack?" The blond halted his work peeling the onion. He looked at Zack.

Leon chuckled lowly, "Not all of them. But well, I did do some projects for adult games."

"Can I borrow some?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell Aerith." Cloud threatened.

"Hey!" said Zack in protest.

The brunet nodded. "I don't mind."

"You're so dead when I tell Aerith, Zack." Cloud threatened again.

A little bit panicked, Zack defend himself, "Wait a sec, Cloud. It's normal for a guy to have one or two adult games on his computer, right?!" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Now I suddenly want to check what you hide beneath the bed."

"Then how about this weekend?" Leon offered. "I'll lend you some. Just choose which one you like."

"Okay. Thanks a lot. I'll visit you this weekend." He turned to the blond one, "How about you, Cloud?"

"I'm not interested. And as you can see, I don't have computer here." That was what he said, but actually Cloud just didn't want to step in Leon's apartment. Who knew what kind of trap he would set up for him.

"I can lend you one of my laptops if you want." Here comes the devil's temptation, Cloud thought. "No thanks." he replied sternly.

"Eeh why? It's a great offer, right?! He's agreed to lend you his laptop and his apartment is just beside yours, Cloud. You don't have any plans for this weekend anyway."

Now what? A devil in angel's form takes up the seduction? Cloud exhaled deeply, his glare unwavering, "No!"

With that single word, Cloud grabbed a frying pan that hung on the wall and put it on the stove with a loud "clank" sound, signaling his determination.


End file.
